


Russian Snowdrops

by Pastelkyus



Series: Flowers on the field [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Florist!Daehwi, Fluff, Guanlin doesn't know anything about flowers, Guanlin is whipped, M/M, y'all need some more panhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelkyus/pseuds/Pastelkyus
Summary: Everyday, Guanlin would walk into the flower shop at the corner of his house neighborhood, and try to Impress the small cute florist there, today he will finally ask him out.





	Russian Snowdrops

**Sunday morning**

 

Guanlin gently pushed open the flower shop's door, The Beautiful variant smell of flowers filling up inside his nose, as if it was dancing around greeting him, As if he feels like he's a Disney prince Being serenaded by the Rainbow colors of the flowers. 

"there you are, I almost thought you wouldn't come today" a small boy in the distance from his workbench speaks softly, eyes not moving away from the series of bouquet he's working, His cute ( _guanlin can't stress enough of HOW cute)_ his fingers and hands are, elegantly Tying the knot of the bouquet

Guanlin lips silently form into a smile, his signature Gummy smile everyone loves, the Gummy smile that can make Anybody melt for him in an instant. 

"hey dork, are you just gonna stand there with those Paper roses or what?" The other mockingly said, definitely noticing the flower The giant  ~~dummy~~ is holding a fake cheap imitation of The said beautiful dazzling red flowers that people always use in Valentines. 

"O-oh......I didn't know it's fake" Guanlin shyly hides the fake rose away behind his back, feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed of how obvious his motives and tricks are, he's truly like a book, readable and predictable as Said by Kang Daniel, his Non-Blood related dad, or so that's what Daniel always claims to be

Guanlin sat down next to the small boy, paying any attention to every movement, looking at his hand swiftly picking the decorations for the bouquet before the the other boy puts his bouquet down. 

"How many Requests today, Daehwi?" 

"50, 50 bouquets and so far I only done 10, I'm gonna die." Daehwi dramatically slumped into his workbench, a dull "tud" makes its noise to be heard across the whole room 

"Oh well........I guess I couldn't ask you something then...." Guanlin expression suddenly Toned down its enthusiasm, he was gonna ask Daehwi to go to the firework festival tonight, it's been awhile since He saw one too and he's been thinking to ask Daehwi out since last week, but looking at the older who he assumed to be so fatigued he cancels the idea

"Huh? What's with the face Lin? You look more horrible than a cat being forced to take a bath" Daehwi jokingly hits guanlin, stumbling the giant boy on his seat, almost sending him to meet Mr Floor with his face first.

"Speak" Daehwi demands, his tone kinda serious kinda don't, but guanlin knows he gonna get rejected Anyways, might as well speak the truth

"Well-"

"Before you continue, can you PLEASE I'm begging throw that cheap thing into the trash, you're insulting me and my babies" Daehwi cuts in, addressing to the fake rose guanlin been holding behind his hand, The younger resists his urge to roll his eye and proceed to crumple the rose and throws it away 

"Happy?" 

"Definitely." 

"Okay anyways.....I was thinking of asking you out tonight, there will be a firework festival Tonight, I think you would've loved it considering you always said you wanna go into festivals lately, but it seems you're so miserable to go out" Guanlin Said, eyes looking down to his feets cause damn he can't look at people in the eyes when it comes to revealing his feelings to people, 

Especially Daehwi, LOVE of his whole life.

"Eh?" Daehwi dumbly states, feeling unsure about the other's confession, he's still processing

"I know I know it's dumb, forget it" Guanlin shrugged away trying to save himself from his dumb cliché heartbreak, he's too grown to be having heartache over small things, or so that's what he thought

"No idiot, that sounds lovely" 

_gasps. Says Guanlin's heart_

"O-oh.....so....is that yes?" Guanlin tries to reassure, making sure he's not hearing it wrong. 

"Re-do it, ask me again because you were being anticlimactic." Daehwi giggles, amused at guanlin shy face 

"Fine.....Lee Daehwi, will you go out with me for the firework festival tonight?" guanlin said again, with a bit of confidence he have left after being embarrassed and shy.

"Yes dummy, I would." Daehwi smiled, Squishing Guanlin's cheek before giving it a small peck. 

"S....see you when?" guanlin stuttered, that peck was such a little gesture but it really be pulling so many strings on his feelings

"See you at 7, be here sharp don't be late ok?" Daehwi tries to put an intimidating front, but he doesn't know all guanlin sees is just someone trying to be scary ends up being cute. Really cute 

"Ok, see you later then?.." guanlin still doesn't know how to properly function after kiss, asks, Daehwi just nodded from his table, making a new set of bouquet. 

"Peck me back." Guanlin doesn't know what got in to him, but he just do as what Daehwi asks, he went closer to the smaller boy and gave him a soft peck. 

Daehwi tries not to show his burning shade of pink cheeks, he refuses to let guanlin know that he, is just as much as whipped as him. 

"Bye hwi, see you later" guanlin takes off, pinching Daehwi's cheeks as a payback as of earlier, the small "ring" of the bell signaling That he already left the flowershop leaving Daehwi alone once again surrounded by his "babies"

Daehwi stopped his movements for awhile, he smiled to himself like stupidly, gently grasping the tulip he's holding. 

 

_Finally that dumbass asked me out after weeks of his obvious ass movements._


End file.
